


Merlin Imagines. Gwaine x Merlin

by FinleyNox



Series: Merlin Imagines [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinleyNox/pseuds/FinleyNox
Summary: Some Merwaine Imagines for those suffering without
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189700
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Merlin Imagines. Gwaine x Merlin

**Author's Note:**

> A cute fluffy imagine with: Tired!Merlin, Tired!Gwaine, cute boys...

**3rd Person POV**

Gwaine and Merlin were exhausted. Gwaine had been on guard duty all night and was then forced to train for hours in the blinding heat with little to no sleep to his brain. Merlin had been up all night as well, finishing chores for Gauis and polishing Arthur’s armor. He was on his way to bed when he forgot that he had to fix Arthur’s chainmail so he had to go back and finish that. All day Arthur had been whining and nagging in his ear and Merlin was growing more and more annoyed as each hour went by. Which is why he was glad when he was finally dismissed to finish things in private; or so he thought. 

When he entered the armory, his arms loaded to the brim with armor and Excalibur, he wasn’t expecting to see Gwaine, still in his chainmail, lounging on one of the benches, one of his arms covering his eyes. The rogue looked up when he heard the clanging of the armor being set down. 

Instead of his usual bright smiles reserved for when he saw the warlock, Gwaine's face only showed one full of tiredness. It didn’t bother Merlin; he could barely do much more. The two shared a mutual nod and Merlin got to work with a rag and Arthur's helmet. He moved rather quickly for being so drained but by the time he moved onto the breastplate, he was becoming extra fatigued he could barely see straight. He heard distant shuffling but paid it no mind until it was right next to his ear. There was a hand placed over his, taking the helmet out of his grip, followed by the now dirty rag. His head turned in time to see Gwaine slumped next to him. When his head dropped onto Merlin’s shoulder, he grew even more curious. 

“What’re you doing?” He mumbled but wasn’t mad; it felt…nice.

“You’re comfy,” was Gwaine’s murmured response.

Merlin tried to sit up but Gwaine pulled him back down, putting his arms around the man to keep him there. 

“I have to work,” Merlin said but even he could tell his eyes were drifting closed,

“You work too hard, ya know?” Gwaine said and pulled the warlock down to the ground with him so the two were sat in front of the bench, leaning back on it. When Merlin didn’t try to pull away again, Gwaine smiled and released his hold some. 

“This is nice.”

Gwaine smiled with his eyes closed, subconsciously turning over to place a chaste kiss in Merlin’s ebony locks. He felt the man’s body turn until he was curled up into Gwaine, his head in the crook of the other man’s neck. 

Throughout the rest of the night, any guards returning from a patrol to return their weapons and armor did nothing more than smile at the pair on the ground; one man actually retrieved a blanket from his chambers and placed it over the two, knowing that part of the castle could get cold easily. 

**The Next Morning**

“No, I’m not saying I liked the guy, but he was kind-” Elyan was cut off by Percival placing a hand over his mouth. When he glanced up he saw a bunch of knights, including Leon and Lancelot, standing over something on the ground. 

The two pushed through the crowd and came upon quite a sight. Sharing a look with the other knights of the round table, they came to an unspoken agreement. Seeing Gwaine and Merlin curled up together was quite adorable but they also knew that if Arthur got his eyes on this, one, the two would be endlessly teased, and two, Arthur would be cranky for not being woken up on time again. However, they all knew how hard the two had been working the past couple days and definitely needed the rest. 

They herded the rest of the knights out of the room and sent another servant up to wake the king and tell him Merlin was sick while Leon fixed the blanket that had fallen slightly. They would Tell Arthur that Gwaine was sick as well. 

When they too exited the armory, they stopped, looked at each other, and nodded. They would always cover for their friends.


End file.
